


flashes

by CountessCzan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, spoilers for a sunset with orihara izaya, spoilers for volume 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessCzan/pseuds/CountessCzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo sees Orihara Izaya in Ikebukuro even when he isn't there.</p><p>(the aftermath.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flashes

Sometimes there are flashes of black and fake fur, in the middle of the city, while Shizuo is walking.

  
Whenever his eyes catch the glimpse of such things, the irritation in him wells up. His head automatically turns to the glint of metal reflected at him, half expecting a knife to be thrown. There never was, (never will be again) and Shizuo isn't sure what to make of the sharp pang of disappointment.

He loathes it. Loathes that he misses the chase, loathes that even after _he_ is gone, the traces of his existence still lingers in the city.

Orihara Izaya might be dead, but in Ikebukuro, he still lives.  
  


* * *

 

His strength is a curse. So is his lack of restraint.

This is the third gang he had beaten up this week. It might not be a bad thing, not when he wants his city to be safe, but this is the third gang he had beaten up without active provocation. They did not seek him out. They did not go out of their way to fight him, because why would they? Heiwajima Shizuo is the monster of Ikebukuro (one of the many, but also one of the most prominent) and going against him is not a small matter. It would take lots of guts, multitudinous people, and immense strength before one can even _dare_ to challenge him.

(Unless, of course, your name was Orihara Izaya.)

The punks were young, he realizes, and he, an adult, had just beaten them up simply because his ears had picked up the name of the man he wants to forget.

He isn't sure whether he could cleanse himself off the blood and disgust he feels at himself when he's done.

 

* * *

 

  
[  _Never mention Orihara Izaya around Heiwajima Shizuo._ ]

[ Orihara Izaya? Huh? Who's that? ]

[ Name sounds familiar. ]

[ Idiots. Don't you remember that one guy in the fur-trimmed coat? The one Heiwajima always chases? ]

[ Aaah.. now that you mention it, I think I might have heard that name. ]

[ IZAAAAAAYYAAAA - that's what we always hear from Heiwajima, right? ]

[ What we _used_ to hear. I don't think he's shouting that anymore. ]

[ Oh, yeah. ]

[ Well, Orihara Izaya is gone from Ikebukuro. But it's still best not to mention his name around Shizuo.. ]

[ Okay! ]

[ Got it. ]

[ Alright. Thanks. ]

[ .. especially now that Heiwajima looks more.. unhinged than he previously was. ]

 

* * *

 

  
One time he goes to Russia Sushi and orders a tray of fatty tuna.

He leaves before even finishing the dish.

 

* * *

 

  
He makes a mistake.

The city is a mess. The people he knows are running around like headless chickens, and he can't quite keep track of what's going on. All he knows is that there are people attacking him here and there, and he bats them off without so much as a punch. His insides are squirming, and he struggles to keep his breathing even, not when he is angry, not when the whole situation reeks of the flea.

After a week, when things have settled down, the boy who once shot him (the boy with the blonde hair, the one who walks around with the skittish boy and the shy girl) talks to him and explains everything. He doesn't remember half of what the kid said, but he does make out one thing: there are various reasons why the chaos happened, but, as the kid assures him, Izaya is not one of them.

He clenches his fist. The relief does not come.

 

* * *

 

  
He hates it. Hate hate hate hate hate. Things are relatively peaceful. He should be happy, should be ecstatic, that the flea is finally gone even though Shizuo feels -- knows, in his gut, in the very instincts he wants to turn away from, that the flea isn't dead.

He thinks about the past. Of the times when he used to chase Izaya for countlesss times. They say the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting the same results. Shizuo thinks, if he was insane back then, what is he now?

 

* * *

 

  
_Do it, monster_.

He wakes up. The sweat from his brows drops to his eyes, stinging, but he blinks them away.

 

* * *

 

Celty asks him about his fight with the kid who had potential strength to mirror his.

He sees it, the parallels. Shizuo isn't dead yet but he is reborn, in the body of Yahiro Mizuchi and Izaya Orihara lives through Kuon Kotonami. History repeats itself, as Ikebukuro is graced with another human possessing inhuman strength, and another human with such calculating eyes. They are drawn to each other once more. Shizuo sees the friendship, and he doesn't know how to explain the clench of his heart as he wonders, not for the first time, what would have happened if that's what he and Izaya had.

* * *

 

  
The reporters irritate him.

Can they not see that he doesn't want to talk? Can they not be sensitive enough to realize that Shizuo is so close to snapping and throwing a vending machine at them?

When it hits him with the realization _why_ exactly they are asking about the flea, he just manages to contain the _something_ in his chest as he answers them.

"So he is alive, after all... if you see him again, tell him 'stay away from Ikebukuro, I-za-ya-ku-n'. "

Strangely, he does not feel empty as he previously was after that.

(After all, it's only a matter of time. When did Orihara Izaya actually heeded his warnings, anyway?)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this out. I haven't read any actual translations, I'm just basing off wikipedia.


End file.
